Can you hear me?
by Alaska Krystal
Summary: Alto Benedict, Melodia Benedict and Lorcan Calwall have only just returned to a normal life as evil awakes. Will this evil be the end of the Benedict's or will the mysterious Adelaide Waves have the piece they're missing to win the final battle against the Noel's.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Adelaide's POV**

Most of my memories have fallen apart, and all I have left are pieces I can not fit together. People I can't name, places I know.. but don't? Most of what's inside my head, I don't believe is real. It's most likely fantasy, an illusion, my mind has made up in these dark times. Most of what makes me happy, is fake. However, those memories that I do have, that I am certain happened, I cary deeply in my heart, for no one to steal.

 _"Adelaide...close your eyes." I hear my fathers voice whisper. "Close them." We are playing a game, we used to play almost every time he returned from the army. I put my hands on my face, covering my eyes. "Good girl... take my hand." His hand closes around mine, and pulls me towards his surprise. My father always used to bring something home for me, whenever he was back I would get something._ Not anything big, we didn't have money like that... but always something.. a surprise.  
 _"Careful, I'm going to put your boots and jacket on now." his voice whispers, so that he doesn't wake up mom. He carefully put my feet in my boots and my jacket on my shoulders._

 _The cold hits my face as I hear him open the door. The wind grapes my hair, making it dance in my face as we make our way down the porch and onto the yard. The sweet sound of snow, moaning under my boots fills my ears as we make our way across the yard._

 _"Don't move." My father says, letting go of my hand. "I'll be back in a minute." and then I hear his footsteps disappear in the snow. I'm only wearing my PJ's and jacket, and as the wind hits my back, I shiver. It's in the middle of December, and the first snow has only just fallen. I've waited long for the white covers, wishing for a while Christmas. My father used to say, that this time of year was the best. I agreed. However, now I no longer have anything to compare._

 _"Adelaide, you can open your eyes." his voice whispers behind me. My hands fall from my face and light hits my face as I turn around. Behind me a huge snowman is holding a stick with a big lighting heart on it. He is wearing a hat and a scarf. As I make my way closer to the snowman my father comes out behind him, with a mug._

I don't remember what was in the mug... But I know, this really happened and that this little moment of joy in my head, isn't made up by my own petty for myself. Of course I have other memories as well.. most of them something I want to forget. I know this happened, because this was the night my father told me about soulfinders... good and bad. Most savants wait all of their lives for meeting their soulfinders. A soulmate that is supposed to bring nothing but happiness... to make you whole. However, when I discovered mine.. I felt nothing but pain, sadness and horror. I didn't want him to get involved with any of this...Protecting him became an obsession.

 **Mel's POV**

Although we have all been safe, Lorcan, Alto and I for months now. The scared little girl never left my mind. The girl I knew Alto saw more than I did. Adelaide Waves. She was everywhere in Altos mind and everywhere in Elliot Noels evil plans to kill us. However with him gone, in the fire at NSBS, the questions were many. Where was Adelaide and how did she find us? it was questions like that and the unimaginable and inevitable pain she must have went through for all these years that hunted me every night.

"Miss Benedict. Please do not sleep doing my lessons." Mr. Chan yell only a few feet from my desk. I look up knowing I've been sleeping the entire thing.

"I'm sorry Sir." I whisper, trying to find the the right page. After returning to America, Lorcan moved in with Trace, Diamond the kids and Alto and I. We still live in Denver, close to my uncles and grandparents. after a few weeks at the regular hight School my father had noticed that Alto didn't really fit in. And we had moved to another. A savant academy from 10th class and through collage we would be able to go here. We obviously didn't only have regular classes anymore, fightning, learning about our gifts and the net was very much a big deal here. It was nice here, but also kinda boring.

I stumble out of class, trying not to fall asleep standing. I turn to fast and suddenly I hit what feels like a wall. I land on my butt dropping all my books and horrible lack of notes everywhere.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" A short girl with a mix of red and blonde hair asks me. Her big green eyes are filled with guilt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." I whisper trying to get my books.

"Let me help you." She gathers my books fast and helps me up. "I'm Morgan Harries by the way."

"Mel Benedict." I say. "Thank you."

"I have NET-history after lunch, how about you?" The little fairy asks me."

"Me too." She lead me through the hallways and we entered a class room with a tiny blonde teacher. This was my first history lesson at the savant academy of Denver. The tiny teacher smiled at us, and said: "Hello Melodia Benedict. Welcome to my class." Every bloody teacher knew our names, had Alto complained the first day. And it was true and it was just as horrible as anyone could imagine. Thankfully for Lorcan he was unknown and able to make friends the first day. I on the other hand was on day five and had only just talked to someone.

 **Alto's POV**

I'd told everyone that I'd seen her once, which was a lie. I saw her all the time. I'd seen her for years. Only we didn't talk. The first time I saw her, was the day I started at NSBS, my old boarding school. She was sitting outside on a rock, a little too close to the lake. I'd been out trying to figure everything out, that's why I found myself wandering around campus. That was the day, that I learned about my second name. My Benedict name. Most of my life, I'd only known about the killerside of me. I thought that was all there was to me, a killer - and learning I could choose between good and evil had brought some thoughts up... a life maybe.

It was cold and she was only wearing a white long T-shirt which was both dirty and bloody. Her black hair covered her face, but I knew she was beautiful before she even turned around. Her pale skin made her look sick and her skinny and blue arms, automatically triggered anger in me. Who had hurt her?

"Hey, what are you doing out here? You going to be sick." I said, standing a few feet from her. She turned around with horror all over her face. A pretty round face with rose cheeks, a little nose and bushy brows and freckles dancing across her nose. She was so beautiful, with her big dark eyes widened with fear.

"I'm so sorry I scared you." I remember saying.

"You can see me?" she whispered and then I realized, she didn't have a shadow. Also, she was slightly see-through. I took a step back.. and she was gone.

That was the first time I saw Adelaide Waves, only at that time I thought it would be the last too. I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Alto's POV**

The first night I saw her, Adelaide Waves, was when NSBS was burning. The night we barely made it out alive.. She was standing, screaming next to the fire, crying..

 _I ran out, behind Uriel, the last of my uncles who'd been in Africa and later England with a cousin of ours, searching for his soulfinder the past months. Fresh air hit my lungs and I slowed down making sure Mel and Lorcan was right behind me. I turned around to watch the fire eat the main building, making it impossible to see anything but orange and yellow flames dancing across the walls._  
 _I felt tears run down my face, the first place that I've felt a little at home in..burned in front of my eyes. My life burned._  
 _Then I noticed a shadow...on its knees next to the flames. Her. The girl. She was screaming something I couldn't understand.. crying. As if she felt my eyes on her, she turned around. Her hair flying around her face, and tears redening her face._

 _"HELP ME! HELP ME!" and then Lorcan passed out. "Alto you have to help me!"_

I zoom back, realizing I've been thinking about her again. I am sitting alone in the library, it´s quiet and most students are probably in class. I take a deep breath trying to relax. I lean back in my chair..  
I have self study and I'm waiting for my partner to show up, so far he hadn't the past four times. So that's great. Not that it really meant anything, it was ONLY half of our grade in detective strategies, criminology. Jesus christ... I roll my eyes and get up to walk around. As I do, my chair falls and while I curs I hear a laughter. I look up and there she is. Im not admitting to anything crazy, but the girl is standing in the middle of the library as alive looking as I am.

She is standing next to my table, only about four five away from my bag. "Hey..." I whisper and she looks behind her. "It's just you and me." I say, picking up the chair without taking my eyes of her. About a minute passes and I sit down. I open my computer and try to focus on my project. I probably am crazy. My gift isn't even locating ghosts, not that I've ever heard of that. My gift is energy, I can manipulate it, see it and sometimes even create it. But I guess ghost could be just that.. energy.  
Never mind, the girl is not real. A few weeks ago the librarian gave me a list of books I could find in the Library and I start checking those of that I've already found. I look up, and she is sitting on my table trying not to look at me. Looking very real..

"You don't happen to know where I can find this do book, do you?" I ask her, pushing the paper closer to her. Yup, I'm crazy. She looks at me, and then the paper. As if I have gone mad, which I dont deny anymore. Then she gets up to leave. "No don't! I did..." I say and she disappears behind a bookshelf. "Great." I say leaning deeper into the old chair. I put my face in my hands, just great Alto. Scare the girl... Way to go. As I kick my self across my leg, a message from Mel appears on my computer.

M - You gonna b at our table 4 lunch?

a few seconds later another messages pops up:

L - I am

I look at her and Lorcan's messages, and then the clock. There is about forty minutes till lunch, and I've done absolutely nothing about this dumb project.

A - yup. I answer.

M- Good, brining a friend

I hear a the deep sound of a book hitting the table, I jump in my chair looking directly into a pair of dark brown eyes. She is so close that, i can count her eyelashes or freckles.. if I only remembered how to count. or breathe. Her nails taps on the book between us at the table.  
"You fou-found it." I whisper like the complete idiot I am. She smiles, nodding, getting of the table and into the chair, on the opposite side of the table. "Thank you."

I have no idea how long we sit there staring at each other, but somehow we made it until lunch... and past the bell which I didn't even hear. I only awoke as I heard my name:

"ALTO!" I turn around, wondering if who ever called my name, is able to see her too. "What are you doing in here?" Lorcan smiles, petting me on the shoulder as he steps onto the platform and sits down next to me.

"Nothing.. just.." I look around and she is gone. "nothing." I say disappointed.

"Come on." he says getting up to leave the library. I grab my things and my bag, taking one last look into the library before following Lorcan down the hall. "Are you okay, man?" he asks me as we enter the canteen.

"yeah yeah.. just one of those days." I whisper, looking back. But she is not there. It's not like she follows me everywhere, but she is often near.. and lately it has made me feel kinda of safe. Which doesn't make any sense...since she could be anyone. I will admit it scared the shit out of me at first.. but she's never spoken or tried to hurt me. And I mean.. she did just help me with my project. Unlike my project partner. I smile.. before realizing Im an idiot. I'm smiling... I must be crazy. Doesn't explain the book though..

We are the first to arrive at our usual table. We always eat with Mel and a guy names Felix. I spot Felix a few tables away drooling on a girls shoulder. Not literally. But close.  
"That must be Katarina." Lorcan smiles, following my eyes.

"Katarina?" I ask.

"He has been talking about her for weeks now, dude."

"Yeah..." I whisper stearing at the girl. She is blonde with big curls.. pretty. But somehow, not that interesting.

"Not you?" Lorcan jokes taking a sip of his bottle of water. I make a hmpf-sound begging him not to go there.

"We shouldn't be talking about girls.. you're dating my sister." I say, chewing on my sandwich. Lorcan laughs. It's not that we can't talk about those things, and honestly I couldn't care less about what he thought of girls.. I knew.. with the look he gave my sister, she was all he wanted. Also, Lorcan was cool...I liked him from the very first time we mat. I didn't mind him knowing what type I went for.. the thing was just that, I didn't. All I thought about was why Adelaide couldn't seem to exist...for real.

"Hey you." Mel's melodious voice ring as she sit down next to Lorcan, kissing him on the cheek. "This is Morgan." She points at a redhead, standing next to my chair.  
"Hey Morgan," Lorcan and I say almost at the same time.  
"Hi." she smiles, sitting down next to me. "So you must be Mel's brother, Alto." I nod. "And you're the lucky Lorcan I guess." she says smiling at him across the table.

A few minutes later, it's like Morgan's always been sitting at our table and the conversations aren't as polite as the whole I am-you are thing.

"What are you studying?" she asks me, as te bell rings and I pack my bag. "I have detective strategies, criminology... and I'm thinking about taking fighting to a higher level."

"You totally should!" she says, putting her hands together. "I've seen you and Lorcan spare and you guys are amazing!"

"It's in his blood, little lady." Lorcan jokes as he leaves our table. "Bye Benedict. I'll see you later."

"Sometines.. - " i begin

"That name is a burden?" she asks me with a huge smile. "I understand.. I mean really I don't but...I can imagine." she had no idea

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to llamacorn, I'll try tro update more :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Victor's POV**

I didn't blame him for not telling us about her sooner. We had only just found each other a few weeks ago, and Trace had only been his father for a matter of days. It had been some difficult weeks for all of us. However the day he told us.. was probably the most difficult.

 _"I have something you should know." Alto says, its early morning and the whole family is together at mom and dads place. It is supposed to be a family day, "And I think that you should all sit down." he continues. Melodia takes his hand, as she sits down next to him. In a matter of hours the had grown unbelievably close, and protected each other like they had never been separated._

 _"The night NSBS burned... I saw something." he says with a shaking voice. "or rather... someone."_

 _"Who?" I ask._

 _"That is what I want you to find out." he says looking down into his hands. "Her hair was dark, she wasn't very big and she was very pale.."_

 _"But if she went to the schoo -" my mother starts but Alto interrupts her: "no no... that's the thing. She wasn't really there." everyones faces turn white._

 _"What do you mean?" I ask._

 _"I think.. that she is a poltergeist or ghost... somekind of savant power?" he says looking at Mel. "Im not sure."_

 _"one sec" I whisper pulling out my computer. "blackbrown-ish hair, less than 5 feet?" Alto nods: "Age?"_

"Maybe 15? She was tiny, she could be older."

And in a few days... we knew. Her name was Adelaide Waves, 17 years old, Canadian, missing person for 7 years. But how had Alto seen her?

The past few weeks I'd put together a team, trying to figure out the connection.. and so far we only knew one thing for sure. She somehow knew Elliot Noel.. A team member of mine knew stories of a Hunter. They called her Adelaide and for some reason she had been helping Elliot for years.. Only now we realized the Hunter was indeed the same Adelaide. And I realized how shitty I was at my job.

 _"What happened more?"_

 _"She screamed for help," Alto cried. "she knew my name."_

 **Melodia's POV**

Tired from family night, a few nights ago I find myself thinking back to NSBS. Everything seemed to go back to Adelaide..

 _"Lorcan Calwall is here because of us, right?" Alto ask, always using last names, reminding me of work-Trace. He didn't want to be personal involved with the victim so he always used their full name. Personally I did the same, most likely something I'd picked up from him, used Calwall, instead of Lorcan Calwall – it made me feel 'far' away from him – which I needed sometimes._

 _"He is here because of Elliot, not us." I say._

 _"But how did Elliot find us? " Alto asks._

 _"I heard my uncles talk about a Hunter. She is the reason we are hiding. " I'd only heard of Hunters in story's at the Collins. When Vick said the girl Elliot had helping him, was a Hunter, I didn't know much. He'd not explained it all to me. But google had...The Hunters had powers almost like Crystal. She could find people by following a thin line, a link. The Hunter's hunted people down, following lines, memory's, personal belongs, names or anything else that could tie the Hunter to the victim. They could even follow the victim in a ghostlike form – in the end they were able to teleport and actually hunt the victim. In old days, they killed, kidnapped or found people for powerful savants. Now days, they were rare and the world only of a few. (I might have stolen my dads laptop and FBI code and stuff for this information). Two of them were protected by the net – but this third Hunter… had been a secret most of it's life until Elliot got his hands on her. Until now, the Benedict's and the rest of the net, had thought that she was dead._

Adelaide? Who was that girl? I tried to remember the the convocation, I overheard Trace and Vick have, one evening in Denver. But I couldn't.

"Are you okay?" I suddenly hear Morgans voice behind me. I turn around, she is dressed in a sports bra, training gloves and leggings. I nod, getting up while pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"I was just thinking." I whisper, finishing the ponytail before following her out into the gym.

"You have a very serious look on your face." she says as we gather in a circle around miss Moore and mr. Keen, our instructors.

"Today we are figting with our gifts, for those of you, with gifts that are not easily shut down, this will be a normal lesson - but for the rest of you, this will be very different."

"Today, you'll use your gifts to protect yourselves against other gifts." miss Moore continued with a smile. "Partners, own choice."

Morgan smiles at me, challenging me to fight her. I smile, nodding, wondering what her gift is and if I'm gonna get my ass kicked.

"First! We will practise, and next week there will be a team exercise. You'll fight another team, and the winning team will then fight another winner team, and so on. Until someday in next week, we'll have the best team of this year." everyone dropped dead at that moment. The WHOLE year?

"Yes people!" mr. Keen smiled: "In a few week we will be done competing for the titel of: BEST FIGHTING TEAM." All of the students looks around at each other in fear, except for Morgan. She is smiling proudly at me: "We are so going to win this thing." She smiles as I look at her.

"You think you'll win because she is a Benedict?" a boy named Disgusting.. I mean Dustin... says laughing. "It doesn't make her the best. It's just a name."

"You're jealous." Morgan smiles proudly, sticking her childish tung at him. Ugh.. Now I had to be good.

"So, lets start." Morgan smiles as we take our place in the corner of the gym. I nod, hitting her across her chest without even trying. She is not happy about it, and puts too much anger into her next move, a perfect kick right to my chest, If not I'd seen it coming. I step to the left grabbing her leg, twisting her around. She lands on the floor with a deep bump-sound.  
"How did yo - forget it."she says, getting on her feet. Ready to fight again, I hit her across the face with a fist - that is going to be ugle tomorrow, I think before a shock of water hits me in my stomach, sending me flying away. Soaking wet, with 50 eyes on me, I get on my feet. I feel a smile grown on my face, finally something she can actually fight me with.

"Very good Benedict and Davids." mr. Keen yells.

As we continue fightning, I'm hit by not a few, but many water balls, but with a little help from a gift of mine, I'm able to pick up her tells. Whenever she wants to send me flying, her thoughts are almost like looking under water. And I jump to the floor, the side...or hit her first.

After the shower training is over, and I've only gotten like 76 blue, green and yellow bruses, I feel nothing but happiness. Useful. Which my nightmares had totally taken away from me. Morgan on the other hand, has a huge bruse on her cheekbone, and a couple on her colorbone..

"So... how did you avoid my water like that?" Morgan asks me, drying her hair in the most creative way I've ever seen. Slowly pulling every drop of water out of it, with her gift.

"You have a tell." I smile at her, drying my hair in my towel. "Also, my gift makes it pretty impossible for anyone to have a wall up. Doesn't make a difference." She makes a Oh-face, before continuing her creative hair-rutine. "It's pretty awesome, your name and your gift I mean."

"Oh, yes. But everyone in my family has a water gift, so not really a surprise." she smiles.

"Really? I mean, my gift is a little like my fathers, but I thought -"

"My family is slightly different like that." Morgan interrupts with a smile, finishing her hair with a hand running through her perfect mornings-coloured mane.

* * *

 **AN: Llamacorn this story is set after my first: The secret of Melodia. (which is set doing Misty falls)**

 **Melodia and Alto is Trace's children (from before Diamond and even before finding Sky) and Lorcan is Melodia's soulfinder (all explained in my other story).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Alto's POV**

Mel's laugh fills the arena as she ducks and avoids getting hit by a waterfall. Morgan is powerfull... A tiny creature with a lot of power. A smile spreads across my face. A few other teams are taking a break from their own fight, to look at the Davids-Benedict-fight. Even though Mel is completely wet, and so is Morgan for that matter, she doesn't look tired or bruised. Morgen on the other hand, is already red and blue on her chest. Her pale skin turns faster as she uses her energy thronging water at Mel.

"Mel better not cheat." I whisper.

"She isn't." Lorcan smiles petting me on my shoulder. "But it's wouldn't be cheating, its her gift, she can use it if she likes." That was partly the truth. And as if Mel heard us, she decided to end the fight with a little borrowed energy from Lorcan. I heard him hold his breath the second before Mel cracked the poor girls shield. Ugh.. that was really going to hurt. Morgan landed on her back, desperately trying to breath. However, stil with a bright smile on her face.

"And that students, is a technique only some of you will learn. Ms. Benedict just demonstrated how to use a soulfinders connection to momentarily stop an enemy." mr. Keen yells very impressed across the arena.

"He is going to make the to of you fight next time." I smile at Lorcan.

"Nah, he wouldn't. " he says, as the great people person he is. Not.

"Same time tomorrow mr. Calwall and ms. Benedict will demonstrate their gift together soon, so you better attend every class the rest of the year."

 _I told you_ I telepathically laugh.

"Dont worry, you'll whoop that pretty ass of hers." a guy from the back calls out. And yes, Lorcan was probably going to win tomorrow, I mean he had the gift that could actually hurt. But Mel had the gift of secrets.. and if she closed his door into his gift. He was done. And Mel might just play that dirty to look good.. Without gifts.. she was the better fighter.

"I'm dead." Lorcan smiles as if he read my mind.

After training Lorcan heads to english with Mel, Morgan has swimming (not a surprise) and I have another stupid self studie session. My second this week. Ugh. Not waiting for my partner I head to the loneliest corner of the library. I put my bag against the window and sit down. There isn't much space but this exact spot is privat and has the best view. It's dark in the evening, but not for the next couple of hours. I pull out my computer and the book Adelaide found yesterday. I felt so weird holding it...  
As I work my way though the chapters, writing notes and commenting, the room starts to get colder. I look outside, its raining.

"That's not why it's cold." I hear a small voice say next to me. I turn around, realizing I'm sitting less than two feet away from her. She is leaning against the opposite bookshelf than me, resting her head against a big red book. "It's cold because I use most of the energy in the room," she says smiling at me shortly before looking out the window. "you are right, you know?"

"Right about what?" I shake.

"This is the best view in the whole library." she smiles. "what else?"

I shrug my shoulders trying not to look through her. But.. I can see right through her! As I focus it gets harder to look through her and the white shirt loses it's ghost like look.

"I takes more energy, but I can be here almost fully now." She says, with a sad tone. "I'm not really here, but when I focus I can interfear with stuff. That's how I got you that book." she says as she fades back into the ghost like shade.

"Thank you." I whisper. "I thought you were scared." I say, thinking of all those time we never spoke.

"I am. But you're the only one who can see me and I need help." she locks her eyes onto mine. "I can't get out, unless you help me Alto." and just like that she disappears.

"F...K" I'd have to tell Vick about this.

"That's a bad word." I look up, Brandon Knives is standing at the end of the bookshelf, "Who were you talking to?" He looks around confused, leaning harder against the book shelf.

"No one, Brandon. But great that you've finally decided to show." Brandon Knives is the son of the president of this school, or founder or whatever he calls himself these days. You would think, that because of a stuck up asshat father, Brandon his twin sisters and half brother - all in classes of the school this year - would be stuck up too. That's just not even close to reality. His brother is a ladies man, nothing on him except that. The twin sisters are good fighters and smart too, a little too much "me, me, me" - but they're nice I guess. Brandon is -

"Yeah sorry about that." Brandon says interrupting my nonsense about his family. He takes a seat next to me. "It's been some pretty rainy days on my behalf bro." Brandon is a really nice guy, who happened to screw me over a few times with this self-study thing. But generally a nice guy.

"Tell me, we are almost done anyways." I say putting the work aside.

"It's this girl..." I laugh. And then Brandon laughs.

 **Morgan's POV**

I'd been sitting with the Benedict's for lunch for weeks now and somehow people started to recognize me. Which was both nice and disturbing. I wasn't some Benedict.. I was a Davids. To a lot of people, I was probably just a puppy. A Benedict pup.

"They are starring." I hated it. I didn't want people to think I was some stupid ass kissing thing... But of course I didn't say that.

"Don't think about it." Melodia suddenly says. I look across the table, she is resting her head on Lorcan's shoulder. "They don't know us." In the beginning I thought it was rather fascinating to have a with a gift like Melodias, now I have no idea how to feel about it. Somehow it makes it easier to talk to her, but also a lot harder to be around her. That is probably the biggest challenge she will ever meet. People having to decide weather or not they liked her enough, to let her snoop around. The only problem is, that even if I was sitting across the room, she would know. People just don't get that.

I didn't need to say anything. Mel always knew when I didn't feel comfortable about something or wanted to hide it, or myself.

Alto put his hand on my shoulder, "we have all been there. Back when I was a Noel..." he jokes, and even though it is a horrible and morbid joke, I laugh.

"Hey guys.." a very sad Felix says as he sits down next to me, putting his head on my shoulder. Felix got dumped last week, not that anyone blame her. Her soulfinder walked in and Felix? Even Felix didn't blame her, he didn't want to be the one standing in the way of that.

"Thats how it goes when you date an older lady." I smile at him, as he pulls himself together to eat.

"Two years.." he mutters while taking a bite of his sandwich. "It still sucks though."

"Love usually does." Alto says. "But look across the table, some love is worth it." Lorcan and Mel smiled at each other, knowing how lucky they were to have found their other half this early and at all.

"Kinda sucks to look at it everyday though, " Felix says sad and jealous. He was happy for them, we all knew. But a broken heart is broken, and that sucks.

"You'll get over her." Alto says. "And the school is big, you aren't going to see her everyday." That was true, and she was older and therefor in another year, different classes, different places at school... but they would run in to each other now and then. Especially since they were both, like I, were living on campus.

"It's going to be fine." I smile petting his short blonde hair. The next couple of lunches was exactly like that one...

* * *

 **AN: Llamacorn, I'm happy to answer all questions you may have, :) Yes, Alto and Melodia are twins (all about that in The secret of Melodia). Thank you for the review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Morgan's POV**

I'm probably the only one that actually enjoys the swimming classes that the school offers. Most of the kids in the class either chose it because it has less classes than the other sports classes do.. or because it's not a "sweaty" sport..

It's either swimming, horseback ridging, football, soccer or tennis. And well I could easily have picked tennis, but I mean any other activity doesn't really fit my size. Football? Ha, I would die. Maybe horseback riding, if I didn't think horses were the children of the devil. Ugh, they are scary. Even the little ones are mean. Probably the worst kind.

Perhaps it would have been different, if I'd grown up like Mel. On a huge farm with people my size. I take a quick look at my schedule on my phone before putting it back into my locker. I wish I had more lectures with Mel, Felix, Alto or Lorcan.. but I dont. I have criminology with Mel, FT - Fight and technique with everyone expect Felix, then history with Mel and Lorcan. But that was it, most of my lessions were alone. Like now.

It hadn't been a problem before, I mostly kept to myself anyways or the swim team, but I am starting to get why people want to have the same people in their classes. However my schedule is never going to met Mel's, that girl is sports crazy: She has english, history, spanish, soccer, horseback riding, FT, FT-advanced (which basically means guns and knives and stuff I do not want to be anywhere near), criminology and some kind of human study.

I, on the other hand, is more of a read-it-in-a-book type of girl. Of course I do some water stuff and have privat lectures for that as well. But most of my subjects are in the criminology and art department. And yes I have shot a gun a few times.. but that's it. I didn't like it.. not like Mel.

"Hello ladies, glad you could join us." Mr. Keen, FT and swim teacher says as we join the guys at the pool. We are only fifteen on the team, and teen of us are guys. Big guys, if I may add. Most of them on the football or basketball team too, which means most of them are just about 6ft tall. Well.. I should just say it: I am the smallest on the team, but then against I don't even hit 5ft. Almost but not really. I am the definition of tiny. Tiny and redheaded.

"Tinkerbell, you first." Mr. Keen smiles and points at the pool. Tinkerbell, as I said tiny, fairy-looking or maybe childish. As I jump into the water, I can't help but smile. Down here the sounds are less and everything is so quiet, it can't make you anything but calm. It's cold, yes, but it's not freezing. I stretch my arms pressing the water behind me as I move synchronically with the under water waves. Cheating, yes, but still.

After a quick 250meters swim, I climb the ladder and rejoin the team.

"New record, Brandon, good for you!" one of the girls, Kenna, smiles as Brandon Knives, a very broad guy on the team gets out of the water. His skin is slightly tanned and the crystal blue water makes him shimmer in the afternoon sun. Every drop reflection the last sunlight on his big chest and flat stomach. He smiles, as he catches me stare at him.

"Afraid of some competition, Tinker?" Brandon smiles as he puts his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll never beat you. Won't stop me from trying though." Glad, he didn't notice I was eating him with my eyes, I laugh.

"Good, team up people!" and before I know it, I'm still standing next to Brandon.. fuck. Usually I'm with Harries or Kenna, never been with anyone else actually. "Good, and Kenna, you join Harries and Xander. " Kenna's eyes grow teen sizes as she sits down next to Xander and Harries. She used to date Xander and it's been kind of awkward between them the past few months. Besides me I hear a small laugh. I look up, Brandon is hiding his mouth behind his hand, making eye contact with Xander sending him a look.

"Stop it." I whisper, trying not to laugh myself. Brandon smiles putting a hand on my head shortly before letting me go.

After a lot less awkward swim lesson, than I'd thought, I spend a little extra time on myself. Mostly to avoid having to group walk back to the school. Not that the pool is far from everything. Everything is actually pretty close to each other at the school.

First we have the VERY long driveway, with a nice little path, then half way to the school's mainbuliding the path parts, into 3. On your left there is a new path to the stables, and the horses run on each side of the path. Terrifying. But very pretty. On the right side the tennis courts stretches on one side of that little path, and on the other the soccer fields. Not as pretty as the horse path, but totally worth a second look.

Behind the main building is the schoolyard, filled up with tables, basketball courts and flowers. Lots and lots of flowers. On each side of the main building is a building with classrooms, on one side a library and the other a study hall. All very old school and english inspired. Then, behind the school all the wonders of swimming start. Okay not really, you have to follow this little and kinda romantic path to a building with not one but four pools! And of course with the greatest view of the football and baseball fields in the world. And the rest of the school campus is mostly horseback riding paths.

Of course there is the building that all the boarders - boardings schoolers - live in. But thats not really interesting. Just a three floored building with different roomtypes and study places.

 **Alto's POV**

"So today is the big day, people." Felix says, as he takes a seat next to me at the table. Around us the cafeteria is slowly starting to live, people are laughing, choosing tables, buying lunch, eating, doing homework or what ever. It's more or less like NSBS, and The Collins I imagine, everyone has a group of friends they sit with. The tables are different sizes, some have four chairs, some have benches, some are round and are more isolated. Our table is a midsized one I'd say. There is room for six or maybe eight people on the benches - the big ones have room for at least teen. And if cheerleader size, maybe fifteen.

"Big day?" Morgan mumbles.

"Yes the teen best teams are picked out today," Felix says, knowing he had lost weeks ago. "Youre probably one of them." He says nodding at me. I already knew, and didn't really care much. The guy who controls energy and the guy who is purely energy, of course we were picked out. I was more interested in other things, like Adelaide.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Adelaide's POV**

Everyone is laughing, eating their lunch, enjoying their day and each others company. They are sitting at their usual table, under a huge window facing towards the yard. His sister, Melodia is whispering something into the ear of her soulfinder, Lorcan, who laughs kissing her forehead. Felix, the blonde heart broken guy is sitting next to them, sticking his tongue out. Alto is talking to the blonde-redish haired girl, Morgan I think, she is laughing. Something inside me moves. A feeling that I've felt a lot these past months... jealousy. It could have been me, sitting there, laughing with my friends. Doing something as simple as going to a class.. any class really.

As If he felt my grief for a life that I would never have, Alto looks up and our eyes meet.

"One sec guys.." Alto says getting up to leave the table. I turn around, leave the cafeteria, with him following.

"This way.." He mumbles behind me, I turn around, following him down a hallway. People pass us, even pass right through me. No one notice me, per usual. But I don't feel as i usually do. I'm not alone, and I'm not with anyone who is going hurt me. I'm with Alto. This boy, in front of me wouldn't hurt anyone. He isn't like the rest of the Noel's. He isn't a Noel, really. His sister on the other hand...is probably more likely to..

We enter a small study room, with chairs around a round table and two computers sat against the windows. Alto closes the door behind me, leaning against it. I focus my energy, making myself more visible.

"Hey..." he whispers.

"Hi..." I whisper back. Not sure why we have to whisper, no one else can hear me, and we are alone.

"You're back.." he smiles, relieved? I can't help but feel something warm spread through my chest. He'd been worried about me. "I thought you were gone. It's been days." I see real worry in his eyes.

"You care?" I ask, slightly confused about how much.

"Well... I know that you're a real person now. Not just.. me."

"You thought you were crazy?" I ask.

"I did," He whispers, leaning his head against the door behind him. "but I know that you're real. Caught up in something, somewhere. And for some reason I'm the only one who can see you."

"I'm sorry about that burden." I say, sitting down on the edge of the table. "It's... just lonely," I feel tears in my eyes. "It gets really lonely sometimes." I close my eyes, trying not to cry in front of him.

"Where are you?" Alto asks me.

"Somewhere dark, cold... evil." I whisper looking up. "I've been here for a very long time. "

"Seven years." Alto whispers getting closer. "You were kidnapped seven years ago." I nod, not that I knew that. I've stopped counting, and for some reason I've never wanted to go back home. I don't remember why, but the thin energy line that could lead me there, hurts just looking at. Makes me sick. I don't want to go there.. not like this. Maybe not ever again. "Elliot Noel.. he was the one who took you right?"

"He is the evil in this place." I shiver just thinking about his disgusting laugh, cold hands on my face and fist in my stomach. His disgustingly sane insanity.

"Was." Alto mumbles

"What?" I ask him, not sure I heard it right.

"He was. He is dead. He burned at NSBS, in England " Alto explains, "you saw it too. Remember?" Poor boy. He got it all wrong. Elliot Noel didn't burn that night. he was more alive now than ever. More evil. He wanted more from the Benedict's than he had ever wanted from anyone. Sure he got hurt... didn't walk very well anymore. But very alive. If he was willing to kill his own daughter before just to kill, or maybe manipulate, Alto or Melodia to kill the entire Benedict clan, he was willing to kill many more now. He wasn't going to stop killing... he was going to destroy. Killing was not messy enough for him anymore.

"He is still alive, Alto. That's why I'm shadowing you." Sounded better than stalking, still Alto turned white. "He is coming."

 **Alto's POV**

 **"** MEL! MEL!" I yell turning around, opening the door, running down the hall towards the cafeteria. As I run through the room, people turn their heads, of course, but I barely notice. I reach our table, Mel, Lorcan, Morgan and Felix are all staring at me like I'm crazy.

"Mel!" I say catching my breath. "We. Need. To. Call. Vick. ri..ght. NOW." I say, breathing between the words. "Like. Right now."

"What is it?" Mel asks picking up her phone, ringing Vick.

"Elliot. Elliot Noel is back." I breathe a little too loud hearing gasps behind me. Mel drops her phone getting up, Morgan right behind her ready to fight. "Not here. Just. Call. Vick." Wow I was in bad shape.

"No you're not, it's just a panic attack." Adelaide whispers next to me. She had been reading my mind, or my shields haven't been up. "You should probably sit down." I look down at her, angry that she hadn't told me this before. Here, I'd been walking around like everything was fine and everyone I cared about was safe. One big lie. Mel picks up the phone, waiting for Vick to pick it up in the other end too.

"We need you to come to the school with everyone." Mel says, before even saying hello.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Alto." Adelaide whispers and slowly disappears.

 **Morgan's POV**

It's not that I'm not worried. I know who Elliot Noel is. But I can't do anything. I'm not a Benedict, or Calwall. I'm not invited to the family meeting and just have to wait, for it to be over. for everyone to die I guess...all of my friends. only friends.

"Are you okay?" A voice behind me asks as I trie my shoes on the floor of the arena. I turn my head, slowly looking into a face with dark eyes. Brandon Knives' face.

"Uhm.." I whisper.

"I heard about the Benedict's running out of the cafeteria." He smiles helping me up.

"I'm fine." I whisper following him into the middle. Honestly I'm not. But I can't tell him that. That... that would be so wrong. I barely talk to the guy. Also, it's kinda privat. I mean not really because the whole world knows how it went down in England a few months ago. But still...

"You know.. Alto is going to tell me anyways. But I wanted to know if you were okay." Brandon smiles putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You...get out of my head." I push his hand off me.

"I didn't mean to."

"Leave me alone, please." I take a deep breath, turning my head trying not to give away how I feel about his mind-readning. The worst savants are those who can't control the mind-reading shit, or maybe I'm just jealous. I can't read minds.. I understand water.. I can talk telepathically and a move a few objects with my mind. But I'm not very good at anything but water. I prefer water to people.. I'm suck a freak. Maybe that's why I don't want him or anyone else inside my head... I secretly am ashamed of how little of a savant I am, compared to so many others.

"Alto Benedict? Melodia Benedict?!" Mr. Keen yells.

"No sir, they aren't here." someone in the crowd yells after a few minutes of awkward silence. and the same thing happens with Lorcan.

Most people have already been gossiping about how "the shit show" as it's been named, went down at lunch. I cant believe that people are making fun of this. Elliot Noel didn't die in that fire, which means Mel, Lorcan, Alto and the rest of the Benedict's are in a big danger? It means that everyday they get to go home and kiss their loved ones is kinda of gift? A victory.

"They're scared too." Brandon whispers into my ear. The hairs around it tickle and I shiver. "We all are." He puts his hand on my shoulder shortly before taking a step back. The heat from his body leaves me, standing alone in the middle of students gossiping and starring.

"Okay, since Lorcan, Melodia and Alto isn't here, miss Davids is missing a partner. "Who else isn't here?" Mr. Keen asks.

"Xander isn't, sir." Brandon says behind me. "I'll spare with miss Davids." fuck. Brandon was like at least 4 times my size. I was going to be crushed.

"Okay, lets get to work people. It's without gifts today. I better not catch any of you cheating." he says turning around to sit in the corner on the ramp. "But you go easy on Tinker, boy." Mr. Keen yells leaving for his "Golden chair" on the top of the ramp.

"Yes, sir." Brandon smiles pointing to a training area.

We get ready, and a few seconds later Brandon hits me across the chest and I almost fall. I try to hit him in the stomach, but he grabs my arms. I turn around trying to kick him to make him let go, but he twists me arm avoiding my flying foot. I keep actaking for more than fifteen minutes, with him predicting every move I make. Sweaty, read-faced and tired I remember what Mel said, after I begged her for hours. My mind got water-ish when I reached out for my gift...

I focus on the water, filling me with power, grab his hand dragging him closer, kicking him in the chest. I twist his arm, as he bends his knees, I throw myself under him dragging him with me onto the floor. I'm on my feet before he even notices the floor in his face.

"Tinker, you're killing me." he mumles as I help him up. "I didn't know you...How did you surprise me?"

"You couldn't see... right?" I very proudly smile, straightening my curly and now messy hair.

"Nothing.. it was a blur. Like I was... under water?" I smile nodding. "Cheater." he says slowly figuring out what I did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
 **Adelaide's POV**

An hour later all of the Benedict's had arrives at the academy for savants. We hid in the back of the school in a small class room.

Trace was holding Mel's hand and Diamond had Alto's face in between her hands. Will, had a hand om Trace shoulder with his eyes locked at his soulfinder across the room. Everyone was worried and scared.

"Anyone going to tell me what the heck going on?" Zed says hugging a scared Sky close into his chest. Alto steps forwards leaving Diamond between his uncle and father.

"Elliot Noel." he says. "he is still alive."

"What makes you think that?" Vick asks, leaning against the wall. The only one who is nearly calm.

"Adelaide told me." Alto says, turning towards me. Sending me the coldest look I've ever seen him do. "She said, he is coming."

"Is she here?" Sky asks, suddenly catching me with her eyes. For a moment I feel her eyes meet mine, then they continues down my body. "I see her..." she whispers. Suddenly all eyes start searching for me. I look at Alto, slowly walking closer.

"Can she?" Was it possible?

"No. Sky sees auras. It doesn't mean she can really see you, Ads." Alto says, without even realizing he just nicknamed me in front of his entire family.

"You can hear her?" Sky asks Alto.

"Yeah.. " he says looking down at me with a tiny smile. Oh thank god. He isn't mad anymore. "Whats her aura like?"

Sky's face changes, she starts playing with her thick blonde braid. Focusing on me.. or rather my aura. Whatever that is. "It's gold... slightly pink." Everyone is quiet.

"Uhm.. so what does that mean?" Lorcan asks.

"The pink...is like sensitivity." she whispers. "Uhm like she is exposed?" She turns to Zed. "The Gold is love and the colour of protection."

"Hunters aren't exactly guardian angels." Xavier says folding his arms.

"Hunters?" I ask alto.

"Thats what you call a savant with a gift like yours. Hunters."

"I've never hunted in my life." I say confused. I've never killed anyone or tried to fi... oh and then it al made sense.

"Yeah you have. That's how Elliot Noel found us at first." Alto says, a little disappointed.

"What is she saying?" Vick asks leaving the safety of the wall. He is now dangerously close. "She know anything?"

"She says she never hunted... intentionally...before." Alto says looking at Vick.

"Thats bullsh..." he starts then realizing his mom is in the room. "That's not true. The Noels found you and your sister at NSBS because of her last year. She almost got you all kill. She got Lorcan shot." Vick says letting everyone know exactly what he thinks of me. I mean.. it's true. I almost got everyone killed because I was too scared to say no.

"I didn't know you would be there too, Alto. I promise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alto asks. Before I can answer Vick doesn't, thinking the question was for him:"She found you, you idiot. Just like now. Who knows if Elliot Noel has too!"

"He hasn't. Not yet. I mean he knows about Colorado like everyone else. But.. not the school. I promise."

"Not what i meant. What did you mean with you didn't know I was at NSBS?" Alto turns to me. Everyone around us is quiet. Realizing the question wasn't for Vick. Uriel steps forwards. "Why don't we take it easy. Alto. What did Adelaide just say?"

"She said, 'I didn't know you would be there too, Alto'..." he repeats.

"So Adelaide... who were you looking for?" Uriel asks me, trying to look at me. I feel tears in my eyes. I look at Alto.

"I'm so sorry, Alto." I whisper. "I honestly didn't know..."

"Who were you looking for, Adelaide!" Alto yells at me.

I turn my head, looking my eyes on him, he is standing next to Mel, holding her hand: "Lorcan Calwall." I whisper tears running down my face.

 **Alto's POV**

"Lorcan?" Alto repeats in shock. Vick's face turns white looking from Lorcan to Alto.

"WHAT DID SHE TELL HIM!" Vick yells grasping Alto's shirt at the neck. "WHAT THE F** DID SHE TELL THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" Vick shakes Alto violently. A wave of anger hits me, and without thinking I draw all energy out of the room - the light flicker, Lorcan grabs his chest and falls to the floor - as I rush forward.

"VICK! Look out!" Sky yells as I run into Vick full speed throwing him of Alto and onto the floor. The lights stop flickering and Lorcan gasps for air. I look down at my hands. I could actually feel Vick when i used him. I felt him! I'd touched a human.. I was able to do something. I was somehow kolonger useless. The hope speed a warm and nice feeling in my body...  
Realizing what I'd done, the warm feeling left my body, cold and with a twisted stomach.

Vick is sitting on the floor in front of me and everyone around us are starring at him and Alto in surprise. Except for Sky. She is starring at me.

"Oh my God..." Crystal whispers realizing my secret. Begging a higher authority she won't tell the others I step back, standing next to Alto.

"Did she just..." Will says in surprise. "She.. has she done anything like this before?" he asks Alto.

"No." He stops. "Yes. She held a book once."

"She used Lorcans gift..." Mel whispers. "She tried to hurt Vick,"

"Stop. She didn't." Crystal says. "Vick is fine. Also he was totally asking for it, being suck a dick." Sky nods.

"Yeah. I just told you she had a golden aura." Everyone seems to be confused by the sudden change in the girls.

"She is obversely is a guardian angel..." Phoenix smiles, reading Sky's mind.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alto asks turning to me.

"I've been shielding you from the others looking for you.. mr. Noel wants us to find you Alto."

"You following me means they can't?"

"Kinda... I have enough energy to shield then off anyways."

"Too you've been protecting me? But why?" Alto asks amazed.

"I... I uhm.. you were the only one able to see me." I whisper. It was partly true..


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Lorcan's POV**

 _Everything turned dark, an ice cold hand closed around my chest and my legs gave up. I fell to my knees, not able to carry myself. The hand tightened and the taste of blod exploded in my mouth. The warm fluid closed my throat and I felt myself suffocating...drowning in my own blood. Energy was being ripped from my chest and into the the middle of the room. The light flickered. I was able to see was a shadow flying through the room and then only the floor. Someone shouting. And shortly, a dirty and pale girl with a golden aura appeared..._

"Lorcan!" I hear Mel scream returning to the present. "Calwall, you piece of...! Don't you scare me like that!" She says. I look up. Her face is just above mine with a halo of dark brown hair. Tiny braids and long curls tickle my face as her mouth continue moving: "I'd thought you were.." she whispers and I notice the red eyes and wet face. She had been crying.

"Mel.." I whisper reaching out. She pulls me into a hug holding me close. The cold hand around my chest is gone. The light doesn't flicker anymore. The girl... is gone too. The hairs down my back are still standing up, making me aware of the fact that she isn't here physically but with her gift, she is somehow here in another form. The energy is being dragged out of the us, sucked into the middle of the room..  
I turn my head, focusing on the small strings of energy. The strings are moving, like thin waves... all of them towards the center of the room. As I watch them, they create a shadow-looking human. A human girl. "I see her." I whisper getting up, still slightly dizzy.

Alto turns to me with a surprised look on his pale face: "You can see her too?" her asks and the girl turns towards me as well. The energy doesn't allow me to see what se looks like. I can only tell that she is a girl, has long hair and is very thin and little.

"Not like you. I wouldn't recognize her if i saw her in real life." I try to explain, knowing its vain.

"What?" Vick says getting of the floor, trying to sort out his suit. "What the hell does that even mean?" Karla, Mel's Grandmother, gives him the look. Even in situations like these, she is not going to let her son speak like that. "Victor Benedict." she whispers angrily. He doesn't seem to mind.

"My gift. I can see her energy.. that's all. Its like Sky. I mean, I see her and Sky sees the aura around her."

"So you can see more?" Sky asks me. "Like.. you can see her face?"

"Well.. No." I answer looking at the girl. "I can only tell that she is little and hasn't eaten properly for years." The girl looks down.

Returning to the issue i ask, "Why did Eliot Noel want you to find me?" She looks up, then at Alto. I can't tell if she is talking or not, and the time moves slowly. Alto turns to me.

"She says, that he demanded it. And she found you, thinking you would be like the rest. Noel used her to find competition. She used to hunt down savants with Noel." The faces around me slowly loose the rest of their remaining color. I feel the hairs down my back rise. I shiver.

"How did she not... Why didn't she stop when she found me?" I ask. "I mustn't have looked like a villain." The girl looks at Alto again.

"No you didn't. She told him it would be a while before she knew where you were. Noel believed it because he already knew you were in Texas.. protected by a thick shield and the NET." Alto looks down at her again. "Adelaide thought that she could hold him off. He got impatience a few weeks later, she had never not been able to break a shield. He got a savant to break her shields and found that, she had known about you and Melodia for weeks."

 **Adelaide's POV**

"I swear, I didn't know he would do that! And when he did I couldn't hide it! The savant was able to completly shatter my shield! I couldn't hunt for weeks afterwards." I continue while Alto translate. "I overheard his guard a few weeks later talk about Melodia - I heard him say "Granddaughter". I already knew she was a Benedict - I'd read parts of her file - and then I started my investigation of the Benedict/Noel family. And thats how I found you." I felt tears run down my face. God not now. I looked at his family faces.. they all hated me. Every little thing coming out if my mouth was like poison to them.

"I started protecting you, hiding you away. And in a few weeks I was able to put my memories somewhere else. I was able to hide that fact that I'd found you. In the link I'd made to you. No one except someone with the gift of links like me or your aunt Crystal would be able to see that. I figured Noel didn't have someone like that. And I was right, for a while he wasn't able to find you."

"The Savant who had broken my shield continued to visit and didn't suspect anything. He went at me for hours and hours.. it nearly killed him. Noel knew he could never trust me again - but he thought he had broken me. Made me think I was never going to be able to travel - to hunt - without him."

"What happened? How did he find Lorcan then?" Victor asked.

"It wasn't my fault. The NET has rats ... Elliot Noel is good at manipulating. He's got someone on the inside. He knew everything about Vick's plan AND he knew about Lorcan already and had someone shadowing him at the school. And I tried to warn you Alto. You wouldn't listen."

Alto turns to me: "When?"

"The night before Lorcan arrived. I told you to stay away from him."

"You were the one who wrote his name on my desk.. " He says in surprise remembering the little note.. with the worst handwriting in history probably.

"I wasn't in as much control of my power back then. I tried to tell you." I beg him to understand. I honestly tried.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a lot**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Adelaide's POV**

"Put her in the back." a male voice said from the other side of the door. I tried to focus on Alto and the Benedicts, but the voices from my cell continued to get louder. They were discussing which way to drive and whether or not "the back" was the backseat or the trunk.

"Alto..." I whisper but it's to late. The Benedicts and Alto disappear and my cold basement cell door is ripped open by three big men. I've only met Brad before, the two younger men I've never seen.

"Guys this is ms. Waters. " Brad says, "Careful when you cuff her...she bites." Brad talked a lot of shit. But I knew him better than that. He wasn't like the others. He genuinely cared about my well being. He'd never laid a hand on me or even yelled at me. I didn't trust him but he didn't scare me. He had voulenterily fed me chicken soup every time Mr. Noel had had others beat me so bad I broke an arm, fractured my ribs or almost broke my jaw. He wasn't bad, but working with the Noel's I was not dumb enough to mistake him from good. He wasn't.

Brad grabbed my arm alittle tighter than usually and guided me out of the cell. I'd been out a couple of times, even lived outside for a couple of years. At least until I turned into a problem. I got out once.. not far but I discovered we were in London. Which we are not anymore, or so I've been told.

The walls were dirty and grey, everything smelled like mould. Mine wasn't the only cell, there were four in all. Whenever they brought in a new one the first night was always the worst. They wouldn't shut up... and then the following day the guard would beat them till the whole basement smelled of blood. The first night was the worst. But the most terrifying thing, was that there were a lot of first nights and very few longtimers like myself.

The stairs to the basement screamed as the three men stepped on them. The biggest one in front of me, Brad next to me and the smaller one behind me. Like I would try to run, I knew what would happen. I'd seen it so many times before. That's what the Noels did. They would forse other prisoners to watch the men torture the "runners". I was lucky that one time I made it out. Mr. Noel's youngest son found me, we had been playmates for many years. He never told me. However, he did not exactly help either. And never visited since. I'd heard that some of his brothers had gone to jail thanks to the hardworking FBI agent Vick Benedict. God the Noel's really hated that man. I mean he hadn't exactly given me the best first impression, but he was Altos fathers brother and I had to protect him too.

 **Alto's POV**

"ADELAIDE!" I try to grab her but my hands fall right through her. "ADELAIDE!" I scream. "she is gone?! Were did she.. guys..." I feel my eyes water as I look up. My dad is the one who looks the most frighten. He'd almost lost Mel and myself once before, and with Adelaide so close to Elliot Noel it was very likely to happen again now.

"her colors...they... they were golden?" Sky whispers from the corner. Zed and Sky look at each other, clearly having a privat telepathic conversation.

"Golden?" Crystal asks her knowing the meaning behind the color. The anger of feeling outside, feeling like they are keeping important information from me boils.

"What does what mean?" I ask.

"Uhm..son I think we should wait till Vick's team gets here." my father says. "Dad. What does it mean?" I ask. "I need to know."

"The golden color is... love." Sky whispers from the corner.

"Love?" I whisper. "Adelaide loves me...?"

"I think it's more complicated than that." Crystal says. "She talked about links. Also gold isn't just any kind of love."

"Wait." Vick says. "You think that she is Alto's soul finder?"

"Is she? Crystal if she is you tell me right now!" I yell taking four steps towards her, before Xav step in between us, stopping be from grapping her, forcing her to tell me the truth. My gift is much like her niece Misty's however much more painful - but just as difficult to control.

"Alto, I honestly dont know. I didn't think to check! Its not like its written on you guys foreheads. Also, she wasnt really here. I cant tell over like... whatever that was." Crystal says with tears in her eyes, realizing, as I, that this might had been our chance.

"Let's just wait and see what the FBI has to say." Lorcan says, still recovering from the loss of energy. "Vick, someone in the FBI must know about Elliot Noel." As we all turn to Vick he appears to make himself smaller. He is the one.

"Are you fucking with me? You knew! You knew all along that he was still around! You acted all surprised but you knew! You mother..."

"Hey! I didn't know for sure!" He interrupts yelling. "We never found the body!"

"Did you know Mel?!" I turn around howards My twin.

"Chill, yes I knew about the body. And I know there was and still is an investigations surrounding the Noels. There are others you know? Other Noel's that are just as bad as Elliot. Alto I told you about the body..."

"Not about the bloody investigation, Mel! What the fuck!" I scream kicking a chair. " just because im not a part of your fucking FBI club doesn't mean you can exclude me from family shit!" I scream slamming the door behind me.

I left in a hurry and soon after found myself in the corner off the library. How could they just treat me like... like...a kid?! I hadn't join the FBI cause my gift was dangerously strong and I wasn't able to stop when I started. I was like Uriel and my father, able to touch something or someone and then like Mel travel into their mind. I was able to see anything and the deeper the more dangerous it became. I hadn't killed anyone, but the one time I helped Vick, it almost went wrong. I almost killed a kid trying to figure out who hurt her. Also, once with Sky, trying to help her learn something about her parents. She had slept for hours after, and was drained of all energy. Xav could barely leave her side for a week.

Ofcourse I understood why Xav had stepped in between me and Crystal, knowing how little control I had, I was probably lucky he had.

"What's up, A." Brandons voice suddenly rang. "How did it go?" We hadn't been discussing Eliot Noel since lunch, and only now I realized the sun had set and it was probably past dinner time.

"It's a circus." I confessed leaning back against the dusty books. "It's a bloody circus."

 **BRANDON's POV**

Alto had never acted like this, he was both wild and oddly calm. He shivered with anger but also seemed very understandening towards the so-called circus. Although I'd only known him for a couple of weeks, I knew something was wrong. I couldn't honestly say I really knew him - but this was obvious. He mostly kept to himself or his sister, her soul finder, Felix and Morgan. The first time Morgan sat with them, I'd felt a sting of jealousy towards him. I remember thinking, that of course Morgan David's, like any other bloody girl at this school, liked Alto Benedict. However it had fast become very clear that Alto wasn't interested in any girl at the school. And Morgan was hopefully only at the table because she was Mel's friend and partner in fighting class.

"So.. are we all in danger or?" I ask trying not to think where Morgan is.

"I haven't event thought about that. I'm such an arse." Alto mumbled into his hands covering his face. "All I though about was myself.. and Adelaide."

"Adelaide?" I ask, "who is that?" Not once in my few lunches at their table have I heard that name.

"She... it's complicated." He slowly says. "I mean... she is kind of like my guardian angel in this Elliot Noel storm." He says with a small smile.

"Then why are you here with me man?" I laugh. Alto clearly liked this Adelaide.

"Because you are right. I should have thought about the rest of you guys too. Everyone near us is in danger. That's just how it is with the Benedict's. It's a curse, Brandon." A tear run down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, man." I whisper leaning against the wall. "Someone is here." I say and look up. But no one was here.

"It's Adelaide..." Alto whispers looking up at...nothing?

 **AN: Please let me know wha you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **ALTO's POV**

"Why did you leave?" I ask her, looking at her fragile frame. I can't see her face this time, and she is more see through than ever. No answer.

"Man, what are you looking at?" Brandon asks me with a pale face. "There is no one here."

"Adelaide is here." I point, knowing he wont see. "Never mind. She is not really. It's complicated."

"...do you see ghosts?" Brandon asks, unknwoing of the fact that it is not a gift ever to be seen before. He looks scared.

"No. She is not dead. She is using her gift to be here...kinda." I try to explain. Brandon seems to calm a little down. "She just is not here as much as she usually is. I can usually see her, like her face, but now I can only see her frame."

"Do you guys...talk?" Brandon asks me. He is very pale sitting here hugging his knees trying to make himself smaller. Probably thinking I' either crazy or seeing ghosts.

"Yeah. My familie think we are soulfinders." I say as I watch her disappears into thin air. Honest to God, I wanted us to be. I wanted her so badly. She was the scariest shit I'd ever seen but knowing she had been looking out for me for years somehow made it less creepy that she had been hanging around. I was angry with her, cause she hadn't told me. But I knew where she came from.. she is an outsider. She is looking at us, a family, a group of friends and soulfinders. And she is in a f'cking prison.

"Dude... maybe you're stressed." Brandon whispers as he gets up. A few seconds later Mel enters the room - with Lorcan and our father behind her. "I'll go find Morgan. See you Alto." Brandon mumbles stumbling away, not taking his eyes of my father once.

Mel sits down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. Even though we had only known each other less than a year, we were close. It was easy, when neither of us could keep anything from the other. Kinda sucked at the same time. I knew Mel had known things about Adelaide, even though I hadn't told her. She had probably felt what I had been feeling, without knowing it was actually my feelings and not hers. Our gifts were a curs, truly. A secret here and there didn't hurt - or at least I wanted it not too. However, knowing what we knew - being secrets ourselves - the truth was as ironic as necessary in our line of work and family.

"I'm sorry, Alto. I should have told you that I didn't believe it either - that I kinda knew." she whispers. "I just really wanted it to be over. I almost lost all of you." I nod. I know why she didn't, I just could never keep something like that from her. Mostly because Mel's gift would smell it way faster than mine.

"We are going to get her out... right?" I turnt to my father.

"Of course, son!" He kneels down between us, hugging the both of us. "We will get her out. Vick and Crystal are already on it."

 **Morgans POV**

I pushed through the water, the sweet sound of pool-waves and the smell of chlorine filled my ears and nose as the water carried me further. I didn't need to breathe when I was under, the energy from my surroundings filled every cell in my body with lightning. I slowly pushed my arms forward in a spike. The cold silky water closed around my body like thick covers. I leaned my head back letting the water carry me up. I open my eyes as I grab the ladder.

"That was nice." I hear Brandon from the chair below the big watch.

"Oh hey. Thanks." I whisper getting out of the pool. He is sitting on my towel. I walk towards him, feeling oddly naked. He has seen me at least a million times in a bathing suit. However, now with him fully dressed I feel very exposed. "Uhm... you're sitting on my towel."

"I'm so sorry." He grabs it. "here you go." and hands it to me.

"Thanks. So why are you here? I mean not in swimsuit." I awkwardly ask.

"I'm here for you actually." He smiles getting off the chair. "So get dressed." He puts his hand om my back leading me towards the locker room. Even through the towel and bathing suit I can feel the warmth of his hand.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"Come on. Just hurry. I'll be outside." he says giving my arm a soft squeeze.

I close my eyes, and let the clean water rinse out the chlorine and soap out of my hair. The water is warmer than in the pool but in no means nicer. It is on me and gone way to fast and the entire experience water gives me is... well less to nothing compared to being in a pool, lake or the ocean. This was just a quick reminder of how great I could be and how miserable it actually was. I didn't hate my gift, obviously. I loved the water and everything that came with it. But I was a pretty sucky savant. I had no brilliant gift og skill. I was just a good swimmer - and yeah a few other things. But nothing like a living lie detector like the Benedict twins. Or Lorcan... a power machine. I was a flop. My stream of thoughts stopped, like water hitting a hard surface. What kind of gift did Brandon have?

I opened my locker and threw on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I tied my shoes and looked in the mirror. My hair was almost dry, another awesome part of my useless gift. I didn't need at hair dryer. I was able to pull out water from my hair...what a useful time saving skill, my sisters used to say. Which is kinda was if you cared about your hair.


End file.
